Nanami Yasuri
|-|Base= |-|With Akutō Bita= Summary Nanami Yasuri is Shichika Yasuri's elder sister, and the seventh opponent he faces for the Deviant Blades. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely at least 8-C. Name: '''Nanami Yasuri '''Origin: Katanagatari Gender: 'Female '''Age: '''In her twenties '''Classification: '''Human, Martial Artist, Sword '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Power Mimicry, Durability Negation (can strike at an enemy's internal organs directly), can predict the opponent's moves just by seeing their stance, can copy other's strength just by looking at them, can make her body and anything she touches almost weightless, can lengthen and strengthen her nails, resistance to poison, can't be killed by illnesses (but she's still vulnerable to them). '''Attack Potency: '''likely at least '''Building level (exterminated the Itezora clan alone, destroyed their village and copied their power. Even the weakest Itezora child was much stronger than Shichika). Can copy the opponent's strenght with Higi: Migeika. Can ignore durability with Kyōtōryū. Speed: Unknown, should be faster than Shichika at the start of the series | Unknown, higher than her base form (she can now use her full speed without tiring, becoming able to hit 272 times in seconds. She was also able to dodge Shichika's attacks effortlessly, even if the latter was much stronger than the last time they fought). Lifting Strength: 'at least Superhuman (much stronger than Konayuki Itezora), likely higher. Higher with ''Ninpō: Ashigaru (can turn the weight of everything she touches to almost zero). '''Striking Strength: '''likely at least '''Building level. Durability: Unknown | Likely at least '''Building level.' 'Stamina: Very low. However, she somehow still managed to destroy the Itezora village alone. | Very high, Akutō Bita removes her weaknesses allowing her to fight at full strength without tiring. 'Range: '''Standard melee range, higher with ''Ninpō. '''Standard Equipment: None notable. | Akutō Bita. *'Akutō Bita:' known as the evilest blade, Akutō Bita is a blade capable of generating electricity, but it is not used for combat. Rather, it is stabbed into the user's chest and electrifies them to forcefully remove any weaknesses from the body, making it's main focus rejuvenation. When stabbed into Nanami it removes her body's physical limits, allowing her to fight at full power without tiring. Intelligence: '''Above average with supergenius learning skills. '''Weaknesses: '''Poor health, very low stamina, possibly unable to wield swords (being swords themselves, Kyotōryū users are physically unable to utilize swords. It's unclear if Nanami's Migeika can counter this by copying swordmanship). | Possibly unable to wield swords. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Higi: Migeika (Hidden Move: Sight Training):' Nanami Yasuri was born with the eye of gods. With this ability, she is able to see through any technique, any movement, any weaknesses, thus mastering any ability with observation. Nanami can use any technique after seeing it once, and after seeing it twice she can master it. This applies not only to techniques of hand-to-hand combat, but also to techniques that are based on some kind of anatomical or physical characteristics. *'''''Ultimate Battle Analysis: Thanks to Migeika, Nanami can literally predict the attacks of any martial art just by seeing the stance that her opponents use. For this reason she declares that stances are pointless and never takes one herself. *''Ninpō: Tsume Awase: a technique copied from Maniwa Kamakiri, it allows the user to turn nails into long and sharp blades, literally firing them from your fingers. *Ninpō: Ashigaru: a technique copied from Maniwa Chōchō that allows the user to partially ignore gravity, bringing the weight of your body and any object you touch almost to zero. Using this technique it's possible to jump over huge distances, run on water, lift weights, perform impossible maneuvers and so on. Moreover, this ability allows the user to easily dodge most of physical attacks, because the air movement would move the body away before the actual hit can reach it. *Ninpō: Makibishi Shidan: a technique copied from Maniwa Mitsubachi that allows the user to launch poisoned shells against the enemy at high speed with your bare hands. *Strength of the Itezora clan: it's the copied feature of the Itezora clan, whose member possessed an enormous physical strength. Even the weakest of the children of this clan can wave a sword that weighs hundreds of kilograms (or even tons) at superhuman speeds, breaking trees and stones with ease. 'Kyotōryū: a school of swordmanship that doesn't actually involve swords. Instead, the users use their arms and legs as weapons. Despite never receiving any training, Nanami spied on Shichika and Mutsue training for many years. Because of this, she mastered Kyotōryū, even without her father's direct guidance. '''Key: Base | With Akutō Bita. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: